Late Night Chat
by dragongoddess13
Summary: A little conversation between a girl and her dog about the man she loves


Late Night Chat

* * *

Max quietly crept out of her room in the darkness of the night. It was about midnight and she just couldn't get to sleep. She decided to have some tea to calm herself and think through her thoughts.

Her main thought? Your wondering. Well none other then that sexy black winged boy…. No man that was only a few rooms down.

She walked quietly down the stairs of her mother's home and into the kitchen. Fumbling around for the light, Max stumbled over something furry and tumbled to the ground. She heard a yelp as she was going down.

"Damn it." she hissed under her breath.

Standing up she found the light and flipped the switch. Looking down she saw Total getting up himself.

"Ow, watch where your going." Total whined.

"Sorry." Max replied absently. Total starred at her like she was crazy.

Max walked over to the stove and prepare the pot for her tea.

"Do you want anything?" She asked Total, realizing he was still there.

"No, thanks." he replied. She shrugged and went to get the tea kettle as it whistled. She grabbed her cup and tea bag and made herself some tea. She sat down at the table and played with the tea bag.

The whole time Total had been watching her. When she finally sat down he padded up to the table and jumped up across from her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She looked up at him. "I'm a good listener you know." she sighed.

"You know how I feel about Fang, right? I mean I'm sure Angel has told you."

"She has." he replied.

"Well I saw him with another girl today, and……"

"It really hurt you." Total finished. She nodded.

"Exactly. I just don't know what to do. I know it's my fault for not telling him, but now I'm afraid it's too late." Max explained.

"Rejection or not, you have to tell him how you feel. Cause if you don't it could knaw a hole in you that will destroy you forever." Total replied.

A small tear slide down Max's cheek.

"I love him, I really do, but if he'd be happier with someone else I don't want to ruin it for him." she replied.

"I can't tell you what to do, but if you really love him and it was meant to be then you need to talk to him. Get a sense of how he feels."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Ya know he's told me he loves me a ton of times in the past, but I was to afraid to acknowledge it" Max said. Total looked at her surprised.

She finished her tea and put her cup in the sink.

"Thanks for listening Total." Max said heading out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

* * *

Fang starred up at the ceiling in contemplation. His thoughts swirled around the women down the hall.

_Flashback_

_Fang quietly crept down the stairs toward the kitchen._

"_I knew I shouldn't have skipped dinner." he thought to himself. _

_As he came closer to the kitchen door he realized someone was already there. Coming closer still he could hear two people talking. _

"_I saw Fang with another girls today." _

_That was Max._

"_And it really hurt."_

_That was Total._

"_Exactly. I just don't know what to do. And I know it's my fault for not telling him earlier, but now I'm afraid it's to late." _

"_Rejection or not you have to tell him how you feel. Cause if you don't it will knaw a hole in you that will destroy you."_

"_I love him. I really do, but if he would be happier with someone else I don't want to ruin it for him."_

_That's all he could stand to hear. He quietly crept back upstairs completely forgetting his hunger._

_End Flashback_

So here he was starring up the ceiling absorbing the information he had heard.

He looked over at the clock. It had been an hour since all of this had taken place. Surely she would be back in bed. Fore going all abilities to stop himself, he got up and put his pajama pants on over his boxers_, _and walked down the hall to Max's room. Quietly opening the door he crept in and walked over to Max's bed where she lie sleeping. He watched her. She looked so peaceful and carefree.

Steeling his nerves he climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She stirred slightly.

"Fang." she groaned groggily.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

Max drifted back to sleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning

The sun shone through the curtains lighting the face of the young women lying in bed. She stirred. Opening her eyes she realized their was a weight around her and looked down.

"Why do I have four arms?" she asked herself quietly.

"You don't." A deep voice mumbled into her back. She jumped.

"Fang?" she questioned.

"The one and only." he replied.

She turned around in his arms and looked him in the eye.

"What brought this on?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I was just thinking about you, that's all." he replied.

"I'm not so sure your girlfriend would appreciate this." Max said nonchalantly.

"What girlfriend?" Fang asked.

"You don't have to hide it from me, you're my best friend you should be able to talk to me." Max explained.

"I'm not hiding anything. I really don't have a girlfriend."

Max starred into his eyes to look for any sign of falsity, but found none.

With a deep breath and steeled nerves she jumped in head first.

"I love you." she said quickly her eyes never leaving his. He smiled a rare smile.

"I know." he replied. She looked surprised. "I heard you in the kitchen last night." he continued. She blushed. "I love you, too."

She smiled and then snuggled into his chest. They laid in a content silence for awhile until a thought struck Fang.

"Since when do you confide in Total?"

Max laughed.

* * *

A/N: ok this one also just came to me. Hope you like it. Please read and review.


End file.
